Like Old Times - Feitan x Reader
by kawaiiSoup
Summary: You and the "delinquent" Feitan have been friends for several years now. But will the transition from middle school to high school change these old times?
1. Chapter 1

The raven haired teen halted in his tracks when the distant steps no longer echoed down the hall. His thoughts of ditching homeroom to lounge on the roof ended as the footsteps hastened towards him.

"Feitan!" a young female's voice rang down the hallway, "The bell is about to ring!"

Feitan slipped his slender hands into his jacket pockets. Only one person was bold enough to harass him about his lack of motivation towards school.

"How troublesome," Feitan glanced over his shoulder, greeting his pursuer with an empty stare.

"Feitan!" You bellowed with your fists planted on your hips. You stood firmly behind your classmate, tapping your foot. With little interest, Feitan turned to face you.

"Are you ditching class again? Your constant skipping is making the class average terrible!" Your hands fluttered up. The delinquent grimaced. A lecture was brewing.

"Teacher will scold me if your marks don't improve. And stop hanging out with this _Phantom Troupe_ it'll be even worse if the principal thinks you're in some type of gang."

Feitan's eyes followed the abrupt movements of your hands as the lecture continued. The single sheet of paper in your right hand waved helplessly from your vast hand gestures. It was a miracle how the paper even remained within your grasp.

"Are you done _class rep_?"

You tensed at the emphasis. A large lump churned in your stomach. You could feel a surge of heat and a mess of mingled feelings rush over your body. Feitan knew how much you hated when he called you that.

"A- And stop wearing this scarf thing!" You reached for the skull bandana covering his mouth. With one swift movement Feitan grabbed your wrist.

"[f/n] consider yourself lucky today. Tomorrow I might not be so kind," he retorted releasing your wrist. With a smirk, the delinquent turned to make his exit. He enjoyed finding new ways to make you flustered.

"J-Jerk!" you threw down the paper. The single sheet swayed back and forth before it politely greeted the ground. Its gentle impact irritated you even more. "This is the review for the test on Monday! You better study!"

Feitan looked back over his shoulder as you stormed off.

…

_Stupid jerk. Stupid delinquent. Stupid jerk delinquent. He should just fail and then I'll have nothing to worry about._

With a large screech you dragged your chair from underneath the desk. You flopped down into the seat, arms folded while your mind crinkled with thoughts. Feitan was nothing more than a good-for-nothing idiot. He hadn't shown up for homeroom or English class and the school day was almost over. The principal was going to have your head at this rate. You puffed your cheeks as you recalled Feitan's statement.

"_Consider yourself lucky today. Tomorrow I might not be so kind."_

Your hands raked through your [h/c] locks. What the heck did he mean by that? You hated how Feitan knew exactly how to annoy you. But what more could you expect from your closest friend? You started to nip at the skin on your thumb. You assumed being close friends in middle school and attending the same high school nothing would change. However, hanging out now consisted of a game of cat and mouse.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You shook your head, trying to calm down. Feitan induced stress would cause you to age faster. You opened your eyes ready to focus on the lecture at hand.

"Pssssst!"

You peered to your left in the direction of the noise, occasionally glancing back at your teacher to not draw attention to yourself. Your classmate pointed frantically to an item on your desk. You squinted trying to understand the words she mouthed.

_Nachos? Hot cheetos?_

You looked down at your desk. Oh, a note. You discreetly unfolded the slip of paper, careful not to alert the teacher.

_Feitan again?_

You tensed. Just when you decided to stop thinking about that jerk she would bring him back up. And why was her handwriting so big? You glanced over at your neighbors before replying. Hopefully they couldn't see the note's contents.

_How can you tell?_

_Lol. You two are so cute. ^w^_

_Cute? -_- Stop saying such disgusting things. I was just getting in a good. You know my parents are finally coming home today._

_OH?! That's great! It's been a month since their business trip, right? Invite me over for dinner sometime? Your father's cooking is the best! But really… It's obvious Feitan is crazy about you. You give him all the attention he wants when he skips._

_So your true intentions show. The only thing he's crazy about is ditching school. And whatever this Phantom Troupe is._

_And every time he ditches, who goes to scold him or track him down? Sheeesh! Why are you so blind? And is that jealousy I detect?_

_I'm not blind or jealous! You've been reading too much shoujo manga. If Feitan really wanted to spend time with me, he would just invite me over. We ARE friends._

_Just kiss him already! Didn't you guys make a promise in middle school to live together at some point?_

_Idiot! That promise was just to attend the same high school and college. But we did that as friends! Friends! You got that?!_

_Pshhh. Maybe I need to jog your memory. Before your first year, I think I vaguely recall you and Feitan sharing a lover's embrace. I think he even kissed you on the forehead. Time can change things. Accept the changeeeeee._

You fumed. Your face flushed as your ears burned red. Your hand could barely stay still as you scribbled your response.

_1. Feitan did not kiss me! Those were stupid rumors._

_2. I was just upset. He was being a good friend._

_3. Nothing has chang-_

"[l/n]," the teacher's voice interrupted your train of thought, "If you pass that note one more time, I will read it out loud to the class."

Several chuckles escaped the class as you shrunk down into your seat._ Nothing has changed._ You assured yourself. _Nothing has changed._

…

The sound of the rain incapacitated your steps. You stared out into the soggy school grounds, instantly regretting your class representative responsibilities that demanded much of your attention after school hours. Looking up at the spilling sky, you berated yourself for not checking the weather but most of all you loathed your parents. You squeezed your phone. The corner of your eyes doused with tears as you sucked back sniffles. This wasn't the first time your parents postponed returning home. Mother was always this way; waiting until the last minute to change plans without considering your feelings and father never opposed her untimely requests. You thought you were used to it. You _thought_ you were.

You gulped back tears before stepping out into the rain. Today was the worst – you forgot your umbrella, the class representative duties were becoming overbearing, your parents were being irresponsible, and that imprudent Feitan was just being Feitan.

"You'll catch a cold," Feitan's soft voice penetrated your thoughts. He tilted his red umbrella in your direction. You turned your head away to quickly wipe away fresh tears. He was the last person you wanted to see. Especially like this.

"I'll be taking this," you stated firmly, shoving Feitan away and snatching his umbrella.

"Always so uncharitable," he mumbled, creating distance. You clenched your fists, staring down at the concrete as you began to walk. Feitan's sudden docile behavior deteriorated your mood even further. Aside from always complaining about the sun, Feitan hated the rain even more. He hated how the wet substance clung to his body making his clothes feel heavier. Yet he put up no fight when you stole his umbrella. Why was he being so compliant today?

Feitan didn't probe your silence; instead he kept his distance and stared out into the misty sky. Your anger was boiling over but you were surprised tears spilled in its place. Today was surely the worst. With your parents not returning home until who knows when, you detested returning to an empty house. Your feet froze as the umbrella tumbled to your side. You didn't want to go home. You didn't want to be alone.

Feitan's narrow eyes surveyed your trembling figure. A lot had changed between now and middle school yet you were the same as ever. You had the constant need to push yourself too hard, to take on too many responsibilities, and hide your true feelings. And when it all became too much, you would always confide in him. Though upon entering high school, you had become better at masking your pains. The fragile girl now in front of him was a rare sight for Feitan. The teenager smirked as he rested his hand on top of your head. You looked up into Feitan's dark eyes. The wet ends of his raven hair teased your nose with droplets of water.

"You can stay for the weekend," he spoke, "It'll be like old times."


	2. Chapter 2

In the small corridor, a short horizontal shelf covered in shoes nested below a series of hooks, containing jackets and umbrellas. Stretched out in front of you was a short hallway with two openings, one leading to the kitchen and the other a set of stairs. Very little decorations littered the walls. The only noticeable piece of furniture from your view was a miniature table topped with several dead flowers in a waterless vase. It was just how you remembered.

As you stepped forth, an uneasy feeling settled in your stomach. You had been to Feitan's apartment several times in the past but for the first time you felt anxious. You quickly shrugged the feeling away.

"I'm home," Feitan's monotone voice was greeted by the aroma of dumplings. The raven haired teen turned to face you. He kneeled, taking off his shoes. You followed his lead. "Looks like Phinks made dinner," he stated. His eyes squinted in a smirk, "He can be very feminine at times."

"What was that you brat?" Phinks roared. A tall, muscular blond assembled in the hallway. His usual jumpsuit was accompanied by an apron. You and Feitan gave a chuckle. "Get out of those wet clothes," he ordered throwing hand towels at you and Feitan, "and hurry back before the food is cold."

You returned to the kitchen clad in an over sized shirt and shorts. Feitan was already seated across from Phinks. The pair, enveloped in their discussion, gave little interest to your return. With every step, the familiar scent of a teenage boy filled your nostrils. You clenched the baggy shorts. You found it nauseating and stupid yet couldn't quite understand why wearing the clothes of your closest friend sent tremors all throughout your stomach. You took the empty spot next to Feitan as you piled your plate high. Food would calm you down.

"Feeling lonely without Boss?" Feitan picked over his plate as the question seemed to provoke the blond. You chewed silently, following their conversation.

_Boss? Maybe the troupe really is a gang._

"Well, I'm tired of waiting!" Phinks retorted, slamming his fists down on the table, "How are we supposed to get Gold now?"

_Gold?_

Feitan shrugged, "Once he's back."

Phinks gritted his teeth. He was a rather impatient fellow. "Some of the other Spiders want to get in a match tonight," he proclaimed, "So hurry up and eat."

_That's right the Phantom Troupe call themselves Spiders._

"Wait match?" the words were muffled from the dumplings stuffed into your mouth. Feitan and Phinks turned their attention to you.

"League," Phinks glared, tapping his knee.

"League?"

"League of Legends," Feitan clarified. You nearly choked as you toppled over in laughter.

"LEAGUE OF LEGENDS?! And here I thought the Phantom Troupe was a gang!" You rolled on the carpeted floor. An irritated Phinks silently ate his meal. A grin flashed over Feitan's lips. Your laughing fits were always the cutest.

…

**Demonic RL Hand**: GG!

**Blinkey08**: Fei! Where did all that come from?

**Aut0_Pilot**: Oi, Blinkey we agreed to not use our real names in game. But Pain you really carried today.

**Ripper Cyclotron**: He's probably feeling confident since his girlfriend is here.

**Blinkey08**: EH! GIRLFRIEND?

**Demonic RL Hand**: Pain, really?

**Ripper Cyclotron**: Why else wouldn't he want us to Skype call?

**Aut0_Pilot**: True! It is quite rare for us to use in game chat

**xPainPackerx**: Ripper you talk too much. She isn't my girlfriend. Yet.

**Ripper Cyclotron**: Well don't do anything crazy tonight. I want to sleep without hearing any weird noises.

**Blinkey08**: !

**Aut0_Pilot**: oh dear.

**xPainPackerx**: Shut up and start the next match. I'm getting on Skype now.

You creaked open the door to Feitan's room, throwing your overnight bag carelessly onto the floor. Although spacious, Feitan kept his room very simple. The white walls, void of decorations, were in contrast with the dark furniture that occupied most of the room. His bed, covered in dark blankets, rested on the wall across from his desktop computer.

Settling on the bed, you opened your bag of snacks and started up your laptop. You slouched onto the heap of pillows, occasionally stealing a few glances as the teenager focused intently on his game. Skull decorated headphones adorned his head and the skull bandana still covered his mouth. What was up with this kid and skulls? You opened your browser to tumblr. Ogling Feitan for so long was becoming creepy.

Upon the conclusion of your instrumental playlist, endless clicking filled the room. A few mutters from Feitan to his fellow Spiders caused you to chuckle. It was astounding how the infamous Phantom Troupe was just a League of Legends guild.

"_Piece of crap."_

Your ears perked up, noticing the change in dialect. With keen eyes, you peered over at the raven haired teen. His gaze was completely devoted to the match. His right hand clutched the mouse with his index finger clicking away, while his left hand was poised over the keys Q, W, E, and R. You found yourself blushing as the male mumbled more words in this foreign tongue. It was still true that Feitan spoke broken Japanese when irritated. A dorky grin wiped across your lips. Feitan's accent was rather cute and this frustrated Feitan was even cuter.

"I'm going to shower," Feitan breathed, throwing off his head phones and heading towards the door. His voice, although soft carried a piqued tone.

"Feitan," your eyes followed his leaving figure, "Can you say something in Chinese?" Feitan paused in the doorway. He glanced back, staring blankly into your [e/c] eyes.

"No," he exhaled. It appeared the male was still tense from his previous match.

"Oh come on Feitan! Don't be such a grouch," you let out a laugh, reaching for Feitan's arm. The boy offered an indifferent stare, although he allowed his body to be swept away by your motion. You poked his side, trying to get his apathetic expression to change, "Just a few words. Please Fei?"

The male's gaze shifted from the door to the [h/c] haired female resting on his bed. A faint smirk curled at the corner of his lips. He carried a particular fondness for this nickname, especially when it was uttered by you.

The seconds of Feitan's half lidded stare felt like eternity. You fidgeted under the gaze of his dark grey eyes as a wave of self consciousness overcame you. Your eyes shifted to the empty computer chair.

"Well?" You breathed. The teenage boy slipped his hands into his jacket pockets as he flashed a sly grin.

"[f/n]."

You hesitated before looking up, "What?"

"_Sh__ǎ__ n__ǚ__hái. W__ǒ__ài n__ǐ__."_

You didn't understand Feitan's native tongue but oddly enough the pronunciation made your heart swell. You gulped down the intense pounding of your heart and cocked an eyebrow.

"That sounded like an insult," you hissed.

With a snicker, Feitan scurried down the hallway, "Maybe."

A pink hue tinted your cheeks. Perhaps things were changing. Just a little.


End file.
